


The best (DDH eddition)

by Isaac_Axel



Series: DDH RP fics rewritten [2]
Category: Danganronpa; darkened hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: This is just a crappy song fic that I rewrote here's the songhttps://youtu.be/dS1qtW_aHqw
Relationships: Haylise
Series: DDH RP fics rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The best (DDH eddition)

_ I just wanna be the best _

_ I just wanna be the best _

_ I just wanna be the best _

For as long as he could remember, Elise had strived to be the best. To be perfect. To be the son his parents wanted.

For as long as he could remember his grandparents had scoffed at his actions. Had claimed that such an annoyance would never have friends. So annoying, so needy. So emotional, he’d never be a real man. Real darlings don’t show emotions. Real darlings don’t rely on others.

It was at age 14 when he began to isolate himself. He was trying to prove he wasn’t weak but it only hurt him more. He wanted- no,  **needed** to be best, even if that meant cutting everyone off. Even Silvie. When she would question him he would pull up a smile and reply the same way each time.

“I’m ok”

_ I'm hardly perfect, I'm barely good _

_ Just shy of greatness, ah, ah _

_ I'm heavy metal, I'm hollow wood _

_ Just shy of patience, ah, ah _

Every day he went home and listened to their yelling. The words felt like slaps to the face as they screamed, but that was better than when they would be quiet about it. Hardly noticed when he would start to say it to himself. Hardly noticed when the sting of water against his arms was a usual feeling.

Everyone at school ignored him, to them he was classical music. Out of place, stiff and strange, and something only ever in the background. At home he was so quiet it was like he never existed. Like his sister, he would say silent and do his best to comply with their wishes. His sister used to be quick to fill in empty spaces. She would sing, she would joke, she would laugh. She did everything with a purpose and an air of precision. Everything she did, she did with purpose.

Silvanna was quick to talk back, to protect him, to stand up to them. Eventually, Elise stopped hiding behind her. Stopped letting her. Started telling her to drop it. Started agreeing with his grandparents, and still, he said the same thing.

“I’m ok”

_ Me, I wanna walk a little bit taller _

_ Oh me, I wanna feel a little bit stronger _

_ Oh me, I wanna think a little bit smarter _

_ Said, I just wanna be the best _

He tried to act more confident, He began to glare, to dismiss others with an air of royalty. Sat up straighter and straighter. He would force himself into his work and ignore anything else for days on end. He almost never slept but kept busy enough that the voices had nothing to criticize. Until he started high school.

Telling him his posture was off. That his handwriting was uglier than him. That he was slipping and losing his touch to emotions. He started trying to cut Hayato and Sakurako out again. Had to keep them out to stay perfect. Had to keep his smile up. Had to keep his hands from fidgeting. Had to stay still as stone.

He would break down silently, In his room where no one could see. He would sob until his throat was raw. He would shake silently all alone. Then he’d get up and wash his face as if nothing happened. Always repeating those two little words.

“I’m ok”

_ Me, I wanna walk a little bit taller _

_ Oh me, I wanna feel a little bit stronger _

_ Oh me, I wanna think a little bit smarter _

_ Said, I just wanna be the best _

He’d fallen asleep for nearly 48 hours. Chieko, Yato, and Kuura had called Himari in to help wake him up. He had woken up in the hospital. The IV marks blending in among the other scars.

The first person to see him was Himari who hugged him and yelled at him for such careless behavior. The other came to see him, hugging him and asking questions. After half an hour of this, they agreed to leave him alone with Hayato.

After a while of tense small talk and dancing around the subject, mostly on Eli’s part, Yato finally got serious. He asked him why, when and how he could help. It wasn’t easy for either side. They talked and talked. Eventually, after debating and arguing they agreed to talk more. It wasn’t perfect, and both sides knew they weren’t going to do it at first. 

For the first time, Eli looked over at Yato, quickly turning away he mumbled quietly.

“I don’t think I’m ok”

_ I just wanna be the best _

_ I just wanna be the best _

  
  
  


_ Oh doctor, doctor, I have no clue _

_ A modern beauty, ah, ah _

_ So fix my face up with diet glue _

_ And science fiction, ah, ah _

Himari was tough. She got him to open up with tough love. She would show him how much she cared. Yato and Chi-chan did the same thing. Kuura would check in on him, bringing him little snacks and a lot of cuddles.

He cried a lot, but it felt good. It was something he didn’t do often, or ever. It helped with Yato, they could finally talk more openly. He could take help from others if it wasn't something that would inconvenience them too much. It was a work in progress, but it was something.

“I’m… not ok”

_ Me, I wanna walk a little bit taller _

_ Oh me, I wanna feel a little bit stronger _

_ Oh me, I wanna think a little bit smarter _

_ Said, I just wanna be the best _

  
  
  


_ Me, I wanna walk a little bit taller _

_ Oh me, I wanna feel a little bit stronger _

_ Oh me, I wanna think a little bit smarter _

_ Said, I just wanna be the best _

  
  
  


_ I just wanna be the best _

_ I just wanna be the best _

  
  
  


By the 3rd year of therapy, he could accept imperfections. He wasn’t happy with them. He didn’t like them, but he could see they didn’t define him. Silvie was back in his life while the rest of the family stayed out. He could let himself feel and allowed himself to cry in front of others. Only certain others, but others nonetheless. 

He had let all his scars heal and didn’t always hide his hands when he was nervous. He was ok with saying something other than “I’m ok”

He was ok not being the best.

Because he knew that he was the best in Yato’s eyes, and maybe… Maybe that was all he needed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yup taht's it a cheesy ending that probably skips a lot but uh it's been 2 hours so idrc anymore


End file.
